


Pride

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Pride, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: Bella and Stan take their grandkids (and great niece and nephew) to a Pride parade in California.





	Pride

"Do we _have_ to go so early?"

"It's a thirteen-hour ride," Stan told Jenny, setting the bags in the back of the van. "So, yeah, we kind of do."

"I'm tired," Taylor whined.

"Should have slept longer," Brandon told her.

"Alright, everyone got their stuff?" Bella called. "An' last call fer bathrooms!"

"Are we really driving thirteen hours for a pride parade?" Dipper asked, frowning. "What about the wax museum?"

"Eh, it'll be fine fer a few days," Bella waved it off. "We've been goin' to this pride every year fer... thirty-three years? A long time."

"Is it fun?" Mabel asked excitedly, clutching a rainbow flag in her hand.

"Oh, tons," Bella grinned.

"If you like walking around with a bunch of random people in rainbows," Stan rolled his eyes. Bella glared and lightly slapped his arm. "Ow! I was kidding!"

"Hey, it's gonna be a ton of fun," Brandon said. "Mom took me to a parade once before Jacob was born."

"Ok, does anyone want any specific flags?" Bella asked. "Ah'm bringin' all the rainbows already."

"You got any ace flags?" Brandon asked.

"Mm-hm!" Bella dug through the box and pulled out a handheld ace flag. "There ya go."

"D-do you have a trans flag?" Dipper asked timidly.

"Ah, don' think so," Bella shook her head. "Sorry, hun. But we'll getcha one at the festival; there's always some stands sellin' flags a'fore the parade."

"Ok," Dipper smiled.

* * *

 

"And what's that flag?"

"Pan flag," Bella answered, holding onto Taylor's hand. She was wearing a nonbinary flag as a cape and had a bisexual hand flag.

"What's that?" Mabel asked. She was wearing a pin that read 'I Love My Trans Brother', which she had gotten from a vendor.

"That's like the opposite of me," Brandon smile. He had an aromantic flag as a cape and was holding the ace hand flag Bella had given him. He also had a rainbow fist pin holding the flag together. "They like all the genders."

"Ooooh!"

"I've never seen so much rainbow before," Dipper said, looking around. He had swapped his pine tree hat for a trans beanie, and had clipped a 'He Him His' pronoun pin to it.

"It's nice, ain't it?" Bella smiled. "Makes ya feel real at home."

"It's really pretty, too!" Taylor grinned. She had a rainbow tutu on, and kept scrunching up the fabric in her hand. Tyler matched her, wearing a rainbow shirt. He also had noise-cancelling headphones on and was clinging to Stan's hand. "I really like rainbows."

"Yeah, they're beautiful!" Mabel agreed happily.

"Hey, we should probably get walking over to where the parade starts," Stan said.

"Oh, is it startin' soon?" Bella checked the time on her phone. "Ok, yeah. C'mon kids, let's get goin'."

"So where's the parade going?" Jenny asked, holding a rainbow flag.

"It'll be comin' back 'round ta here," Bella said. "But it starts a bit aways. So we'll be walkin' all the way back here fer the festival itself."

"Ooooh!" Mabel and Jenny grinned.

The family walked for awhile before reaching where everyone was gathering to start the parade. Many people had rainbow flags, and scattered among them were other flags, such as the bisexual flag or the trans flag.

"Let's see, Ah think we could squeeze in here," Bella said, leading them over to a spot in the march. "Y'all can look around 'till the parade starts, but stay close, ok?"

"Ok!" Jenny and Mabel said before hurrying off. Brandon led the twins off as they looked around, but Dipper stayed by Stan and Bella.

"You ok, kid?" Stan asked. Dipper was looking around and looking rather nervous, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just kind of big," Dipper said. He looked ahead in the parade and perked up a bit. "...they all have trans flags."

He was looking at a group of people who were marching with trans pride things. There were even a few kids his age.

"Y'wanna go talk t' them?" Bella smiled. After a minute, Dipper nodded. "Go ahead. Maybe you can march with 'em."

Dipper nodded again and approached the group. He stood for a minute, nervous to say anything, until a guy with two chest scars spotted him.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled and waved.

"Uh- hi," Dipper waved back. "I'm Dipper. Um, I was wondering if- if I could march with you guys...?"

"Sure!" The guy nodded. Dipper grinned. "Dipper, was it? What're your pronouns?"

"Oh! Um- he/him," Dipper moved the pin on his hat.

"Ah, cool. Didn't see the pin," the guy said. "My name is Evan- he/him."

"Ok," Dipper smiled. He moved to stand with the other kids his age, watching as they talked.

"Hey, dude," a kid wearing a space-themed binder smiled over at him. "You marching with us?"

"Yeah," Dipper nodded. "I'm Dipper. I really like your binder-" He blushed a bit and pointed. "I-it's really cool."

"Thanks! Name's Jake," he said. "And I like your vest."

"Thank you! Hehe, I like it because it makes me look like I have shoulders," Dipper grinned. Suddenly, Mabel ran up and nearly knocked him over in a hug. "Oof! Mabel!"

"Dip-dop, are you making _friends?_ " Mabel squealed, hugging him tighter.

"Hey!" Dipper laughed and pushed her off. Jake laughed. "Sorry. This is my twin sister, Mabel."

"Hello!" Mabel chirped.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna be marching with them during the parade," Dipper explained.

"Oooh, have fun!" Mabel giggled. "We're gonna go back over with Grunkle Stan and Graunty Bella. I think Brandon found an asexual group he's marching with."

"Ok, Mabel."

Soon, the parade began to move. Everyone was cheering and shouting as they walked, and Dipper grinned as he marched with his new friends. They talked as the parade went down the street.

"So me and my sister are staying with our great aunt and uncle for the summer," Dipper was saying.

"HAPPY PRIDE!"

"And all of our cousins, and it's _really_ packed," Dipper continued.

"Where are you staying?" One of the girls, Amy, asked. She had shoulder-length hair and had sewn a trans flag into a skirt.

"A little center-of-nowhere town called Gravity Falls," Dipper rolled his eyes. "Our great uncle runs a tourist trap out of the house. But the summer has been kinda fun so far."

"So you're living in a tourist trap?" Jake looked amused.

"Yeah, I know, it's dumb," Dipper chuckled.

"DIPPER, DIPPER!" Mabel screamed, running through the parade and up to his spot. "Someone gave me a rainbow flag! Just for free!"

She waved the flag to show it off and grinned widely.

"Hey, that's cool!" Dipper smiled.

"It's so fun!" Mabel squealed and ran back to her spot, waving the flag wildly above her head.

"She sure is something," Amy laughed.

"Yeah, that's Mabel," Dipper shook his head. "She's like, always hopped up on sugar or something."

"Does she- um- does she maybe...?"

"I don't think she likes girls," Dipper answered. "That I know of. Sorry."

"Aw, boo," Amy huffed.

After a bit, the parade ended at the Pride festival. People were sitting out on blankets and the grass. In the center of the space was a stage, where someone was giving a speech. Nearby were the stands they had looked around earlier, and by the street was a row of food trucks. Dipper exchanged emails with the other kids before going to find his family.

"Hey, there ya are, Dipper," Bella nodded, looking around. "Ok, we've got him, Taylor and Tyler- that's three. An' where's Mabel an' Jenny an' Brandon?"

"Hello!" The girls appeared suddenly. Stan jumped and held a hand to his chest.

"Jeez, you two are gonna give me a heart attack," he complained.

"Girls, ya seen yer cousin?" Bella asked.

"Hm... no," Mabel answered. Bella sighed and pulled out her phone, calling Brandon. After a minute, he picked up.

"Hey, where are ya? ...ah, ok. ...yeah, we're over by the vendors. ...ok, good," Bella hung up and put her phone away. "He's headin' over. Everyone keep an eye out."

After meeting up, the family spent the rest of the day at the festival, talking and taking pictures and people-watching as they ate and walked around. At the end of the festival, they drove back to the hotel in the van.

"Everyone had fun t'day?" Bella asked.

"Yeah!" Jenny cheered, and then yawned.

"It was nice meeting some other ace people," Brandon smiled.

"Aw, Ah'm happy fer ya, hon," Bella smiled and hugged him. "It's nice meetin' people like ya."

"Totally," Dipper agreed, laying back in his bed. He grunted as Mabel leaped onto the bed and landed on him. "Ow, Mabel!"

"Can we come again next year?" Mabel asked, beaming.

"If your parents let you spend the summer again, sure," Stan shrugged and smiled.

"Grandma, can we have the cookies now?" Taylor asked, holding one of the bags of cookies.

"Go ahead."

The bags were passed out and everyone unwrapped their cookies.

"Oh my gosh they come with stickers!" Mabel squealed, pulling hers out.

"Queer stickers," Dipper laughed. Mabel quickly stuck hers to her cheek, poking her tongue out and grinning. Taylor giggled, sticking hers to Mabel's face too. Soon, the girl's face was covered in rainbow stickers.

"Alright knuckleheads, let's all get to sleep," Stan announced. "Another long day of driving tomorrow."

"Ok!"


End file.
